The Hand That Gives Roses
by roseflower19
Summary: Beauty and the Beast meets Phantom of the Opera in Medieval China


**The Hand That Gives Roses**

**Act One, Scene One**

Inside the Tai family house, day, lights coming through the oiled paper in the window lattices, set into the wall upstage. The Merchant and his wife lie on their bed downstage right, a couch with yellow curtains attached to the poles; both look thin, wan, and sickly, the Merchant in a yellow-orange robe and his wife in a hanfu of the same color. Enter Shu Heng, about twenty, in a yellow hanfu and a rose comb in her bun, carrying a tray with porcelain cups on it.

**SHU HENG**

Here is the medicine the doctor recommended.

_She gives the cups to them. _

**MOTHER**

Thank you.

(drinks it)

_MERCHANT starts drinking and coughs but recovers. SHU HENG takes their cups, looking worried._

**SHU HENG**

(setting the tray down hard)

You shouldn't have to suffer like this.

**MOTHER**

It can't be changed.

**SHU HENG**

As long as you're here in this city, it won't be. Remember what the doctor said, that this was caused by grief? It's that scoundrel's fault.

**MERCHANT**

You must keep your own place, daughter.

**SHU HENG**

(tries to keep quiet but fails)

We _had _our place, and we lost it. If you don't mean to gain it back, I will.

**MOTHER**

That can't be done.

**SHU HENG**

I'll—go to court; if the Emperor can't restore it, it can't be done.

**MERCHANT**

I don't suppose we can stop you; you've always been persistent.

**SHU HENG**

Thank you, Father.

(exits)

**Scene Two**

At court, the outer courtyard, the roofs of the buildings tiled with gold; there is a bustle of activity, ladies in silk hanfu in litters and courtiers in silk robes, their colors denoting their rank. Shu Heng enters, bewildered by the activity.

**SHU HENG**

How will I get an audience with the Emperor?

(casts about for someone to approach; seeing a lady nearby with powdered makeup and an elaborate bun, in a red silk hanfu, waving a fan)

Perhaps she will help me.

(approaching lady and bowing)

Pardon me, my lady, do you know how I might get an audience with the Emperor?

**LADY**

(turns around slowly in disgust at Shu Heng's dusty hanfu and too little makeup)

I doubt he would be willing to talk to you.

**SHU HENG**

(stung)

I must speak to him; my parents are ill—

**LADY**

Call a doctor then.

**SHU HENG**

I have, and it's gotten no better.

**LADY**

That's not my concern.

**SHU HENG**

_Please _help, I implore you.

**LADY**

(starting to walk away)

Ask a courtier, not I.

**SHU HENG**

(casting about; sees a courtier standing upper stage left, alone, beneath the eaves; he wears a dark green robe and a red, blue, and silver opera mask with a hole for the mouth, his long hair in a half top-knot, carrying papers)

Who is he?

**LADY**

That's An En Rui. I wouldn't approach him.

**SHU HENG**

Why not?

**LADY**

He's _strange_. If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. (exits, fluttering her fan)

**SHU HENG**

How perfectly rude. I should be remiss to follow her advice; perhaps this courtier could help me more than she.

(approaches En Rui, bowing to him and addressing him)

Pardon me, gentle courtier—

_EN RUI, startled, drops his papers; SHU HENG bends to help him pick them up. _

**SHU HENG**

I didn't mean to disturb you.

**EN RUI**

(bowing)

You did not, my lady; I only did not expect someone to speak to me.

**SHU HENG**

You may call me Tai Shu Heng. Why don't people talk to you?

**En Rui: **

(flustered)

It's no matter—I prefer to keep to myself.

**SHU HENG**

(Handing him the rest of the papers)

Perhaps I shouldn't have spoken to you; I wanted someone to help me with my parents' case, but I can ask someone else.

**EN RUI**

No, I didn't mean—I'd be glad to assist you.

**SHU HENG**

(excitedly)

You would?

**EN RUI**

(standing)

What is the case?

**SHU HENG**

My father is—was a merchant who used to travel the Silk Road all the way to Mur N'Akush, but a rival merchant grew jealous of him and stole his land and money everything he had. Now my parents are penniless and live in a poor house in the city someone abandoned; they're ill with grief.

**EN RUI**

I'm truly sorry for what has happened to them.

**SHU HENG**

Thank you, courtier.

**EN RUI**

You may call me En Rui. I will relay your message to the Emperor straightaway and inform you when he will see you.

**SHU HENG**

(bows again)

Thank you again.

(exits)

_Enter another courtier, in a light cyan robe, approaches EN RUI__with a mocking look._

**COURTIER**

You found a woman.

**EN RUI**

She only needed assistance.

**COURTIER**

It's a wonder anyone, let alone a woman, would speak to you.

_EN RUI__turns away, closed off._

**COURTIER**

Seeing as your own _parents _died rather than endure your presence.

**EN RUI**

(fists clenching)

Don't speak about my parents that way.

**COURTIER**

If you're going to threaten someone, follow through.

(slaps En Rui, who raises his gloved left hand to his face)

**COURTIER**

You're worthless.

(exits)

**EN RUI**

(his shoulders trembling)

He's right; I'll never be anything.

**Scene Three**

Exterior of Shu Heng's lodgings at court a few days later, which could be adapted from the exterior of her parents' house, evening; En Rui knocks at her door. She steps out.

**SHU HENG**

(brightens, bowing)

En Rui.

**EN RUI**

(bows)

I was told I might find you here. I wanted to inform you that the Emperor was willing to speak to you in a week's time.

**SHU HENG**

Thank you very much. I will come.

**EN RUI**

I could come as well, if you wish.

**SHU HENG**

That would be appreciated. (pauses) Would you like to come in?

**EN RUI**

I didn't mean to stay long.

**SHU HENG**

I'd be happy to make some tea.

**EN RUI**

No, I must be going; I have something to attend to.

**SHU HENG**

What might that be? I don't mean to intrude.

**EN RUI**

No, you're not. It's a matter involving taxes on peasant lands; I'm sure it wouldn't interest you.

**SHU HENG**

If they have someone like you to represent them, I'm sure they'll fare well.

**EN RUI**

They could do better than I.

(inhales sharply, touching the mask)

**SHU HENG**

What's the matter?

**EN RUI**

It's nothing.

**SHU HENG**

You can show me.

**EN RUI**

It's nothing.

**SHU HENG**

I know something about medicine; perhaps I could help.

**EN RUI**

It's a passing pain; it happens sometimes.

**SHU HENG**

Is it why you wear the mask? 

**EN RUI**

(turns away rigidly)

No, I only wear it so as to keep some privacy. Now, I had best be leaving.

(turns to exit, but blocked by Courtier)

**COURTIER**

It's a surprise to see _you _here.

**EN RUI**

(stiffly)

I could say the same of you.

**COURTIER**

I was passing through.

**EN RUI**

On your way to the prostitutes' quarters, no doubt.

**COURTIER**

(getting angry)

What are _you _doing here, if not visiting your woman?

**SHU HENG**

I don't appreciate that.

**COURTIER**

Silence, woman. Don't you know not to speak out of turn?

**EN RUI**

I'll not let you speak to her that way.

**COURTIER**

(mocking)

"I'll not let you." Won't you?

(hits En Rui in the stomach; he doubles up, gasping) What about now?

**SHU HENG**

Stop it.

**COURTIER**

(kicks En Rui, who falls to the ground, his hands over his head)

"Stop it." Your woman is terribly concerned about you.

**SHU HENG**

(shoves Courtier)

Stop, you coward! Why don't you face someone fairly instead of hurting them?

_LADY from earlier enters, taking COURTIER's arm._

**LADY**

I wondered what the noise was about. It was only a cock and a hen. (smiles at Courtier) Come, they're not worthwhile. (she giggles, leading him offstage)

_SHU HENG bends to help EN RUI up. _

**SHU HENG**

They're horrible.

**EN RUI**

They can't help it.

(clutches at stomach; there's blood on his robe)

**SHU HENG **

_Cowards_. Come inside; I can call for a doctor.

**EN RUI**

No, I can find one, but thank you.

**SHU HENG**

You can't go alone; let me come with you.

**EN RUI**

I'll be all right.

**SHU HENG**

You're _bleeding_. Let me come with you.

**EN RUI**

(tries to walk and only makes it a few paces before sitting again)

All right.

_SHU HENG, her arm around him, leads him offstage._

**Scene Four**

Inside of En Rui's apartment, which could be modified from Shu Heng's apartment, with calligraphy added on the walls. He lies in a bed, the curtains slightly ajar with the Doctor bending over him, applying a poultice; when Shu Heng slides the door back slightly, the Doctor draws the curtains.

**SHU HENG**

I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude.

(makes to exit)

**DOCTOR**

It was a good thing you did, helping him.

**SHU HENG**

It was nothing.

**DOCTOR**

(sighs)

He should watch where he walks more carefully; he falls a lot. That mask must impede his vision.

**SHU HENG**

I don't doubt it.

**DOCTOR**

I'll be back soon to change the poultice.

**SHU HENG**

(bows)

Thank you.

**DOCTOR**

It's my duty.

(exits)

_SHU HENG goes to the bed and reaches in the curtain, feeling for EN RUI's hand and grasping it, knocking the curtains askew; he draws his robe tighter, but a scar is visible on his chest briefly._

**SHU HENG**

Did they do that to you, too?

**EN RUI**

No; I was careless with a pot of boiling water.

**SHU HENG**

(winces)

Why'd you not tell the truth to him?

**EN RUI**

He's a doctor; it's outside his position to have courtiers chastised.

**SHU HENG**

They ought to be put in _their _place; they shouldn't kick people for no reason.

_EN RUI doesn't answer. _

**SHU HENG**

They've done that before, haven't they? Why?

**EN RUI**

They're angry, is all.

**SHU HENG**

When we are at the Emperor's, we could inform him of this.

**EN RUI**

No.

**SHU HENG**

Why not?

**EN RUI**

It's not serious enough for him to trouble himself with it; he has too many other concerns.

**SHU HENG**

Not serious enough?

**EN RUI**

Please, will you let the matter rest for a while? It's late, and I'm sure you are tired.

**SHU HENG**

(reluctantly)

Very well.

(sits beside him)

I'll stay here a while.

The lights fade, her still grasping his hand.

**Scene Five**

The court of the Emperor of Changliu, his couch inlaid with gold and jewels; he sits upon it, in his orange dragon robe and tall hat, his beard long and greying. He watches the proceedings.

_SHU HENG and EN RUI bow_ _before the Emperor._

**EMPEROR**

What petition do you bring before me?

**SHU HENG**

Your Majesty, I have a case involving my parents that I would like to bring to your attention. A rival of my father's, another merchant, has taken my father's land and money for his own and cast my parents to the streets. They are now living in a city, ill with grief.

**EMPEROR**

What proof have you of this?

**EN RUI**

Your Majesty, if I might, I have done some search into this matter; the man who has claimed this land has no proof of his ownership of it. He has sent a letter to his accomplice telling of his plan, which has been intercepted by the messenger. (hands the documents to the Emperor, who takes them)

**EMPEROR**

I will address this straightaway, for it is a crime; you have done well in who you have found for help.

**SHU HENG**

It was mostly his doing.

**EN RUI**

No, it was all yours.

_EMPEROR smiles. _

**SHU HENG**

There is something else, Your Majesty—

**EMPEROR**

Name it, and it shall be done.

_EN RUI glances sideways at her, motioning for her not to speak._

**SHU HENG**

I—only wanted to thank you for your attention in this matter.

**EMPEROR**

It is my pleasure.

_Lights dim. _

**Act Two, Scene One**

A few days later, morning, in the gardens by a pond surrounded by roses. Shu Heng faces En Rui, holding a crumpled letter, her eyes red and face somewhere between sadness and determination; En Rui is a little physically removed from her.

**SHU HENG**

I know what the physician said, but—

**EN RUI**

(firmly)

If he said you should go to them, you should go. I can't keep you.

**SHU HENG**

I'm not leaving.

**EN RUI**

They're _your_ parents.

**SHU HENG**

I can bring them to court, couldn't I? There are physicians here who could care for them, and lots of things for them to do here. It might cheer them up.

**EN RUI**

We spent time to recover their property; they would surely like to return home, yes?

**SHU HENG**

(a little guilty)

They could spend a weeks here and a few weeks there; it would help them to have some different scenery.

**EN RUI**

(shakes head)

If my parents were alive, I would want them to recover on their own farm, not in the chaos of court.

**SHU HENG**

(deflated)

It was a thought.

_EN RUI doubles up in pain, clutching at the mask. SHU HENG touches the mask, but EN RUI grasps her hand and pulls it away._

**SHU HENG**

I could if you'd tell me what the matter is, I could stay and help you.

**EN RUI **

It's nothing. You needn't stay on my account; your parents are more important.

_SHU HENG goes to a rose bush and plucks one of the flowers, offering it to EN RUI._

**SHU HENG **

Won't you at least have something to remember me by, while I go to get them?

_EN RUI hesitates, as if about to take the rose, but instead knocks it from her hand and turns away; she bends to pick it up, clearly injured._

**EN RUI **

(trying to steel himself)

I don't want your flower, and I don't need your help. Now go.

_SHU HENG flees, stifling a sob. Crushed, EN RUI bends to pick up one of the petals she dropped and holds it, leaning against the wall where the rose vine is growing; gently he kisses the petal. Footsteps come from stage left, and the EMPEROR enters._

**EMPEROR **

You ought not to have done that.

**EN RUI **

(bowing to the ground)

I had to.

**EMPEROR **

You may sit up.

She's a charming girl, pretty and smart, too. Why don't you marry her? She'd make you a wonderful wife.

**EN RUI **

(sitting back)

And I a wretched husband. I would only make her cry.

**EMPEROR **

I know you better than that. I know you'd be good to her, and she admires you.

**EN RUI **

She's only known me a week or so; if she knew—if she saw—it would be enough to send her away. It's better I do that before she finds out.

**EMPEROR **

She was willing to approach you when no one else at court would.

**EN RUI **

It's only because she doesn't know what they do; if she did, she'd shun me, as well.

**EMPEROR **

You showed me, and I don't shun you. She might not, either.

**EN RUI **

My own _parents _refused to look at me; they were relieved when you called me back to court**. **

**EMPEROR **

You've been too unhappy for too long. I'd like it if you could smile again. Take some advice from someone who is married; it would make you much happier. Ask her.

(pats him on the shoulder with a wink and exits)

**EN RUI **

(slumps against the wall again)

I can't ask her to _marry _me. She'd find out for certain, and she'd run away. It would be impossible.

(throws a rock into the pond; it breaks his reflection)

To fall, to break, and never be seen again—that is my fate. I am only a shadow, a ghost.

(slides to the ground, his face in his hands, and sobs)

_Lights dim._

**Scene Two**

Tai family garden, afternoon, some days later. Shu Heng enters a pagoda and looks at the rose bush nearby absently, the rose she plucked at the emperor's garden in her belt; then she sets a tray of tea down for her father the Merchant, still pale and thin but appearing to be on the mend; he wears a yellow-orange robe. Shu Heng's mother is inside the house behind them, resting.

**SHU HENG **

(pouring tea and handing a cup to the MERCHANT)

Here is your tea, Father.

**MERCHANT**

(takes a sip)

This is good, daughter, just what I needed.

**SHU HENG **

Do you need anything else?

**MERCHANT **

No, thank you. I only wish to hear about your time at court; you haven't told me yet. How was the emperor?

**SHU HENG **

He was very considerate, very concerned about his people's well-being. One of his courtiers helped me to gain his favor.

(blushes a little)

**MERCHANT **

(smiles knowingly)

What is this courtier's name and age?

**SHU HENG **

(reluctantly)

An En Rui. He said he's about twenty-five.

**MERCHANT **

Not too terribly older than you then, as you'll be twenty soon, if I remember right. But, tell me, what is he like?

**SHU HENG **

He's very kind and gentle, a little sad, like he's hiding from everyone. I wish—I wish I could've helped him more. I wish I knew why he was hiding.

**MERCHANT **

Sometimes it takes patience and love for someone to open a closed heart to you, but, if he does, you'll be rewarded for it.

(nods to rose at her belt)

Did he give you the rose?

**SHU HENG **

(touches rose, falters)

No.

_There's a knock at the door. SHU HENG rises to answer it and hurries offstage, a hopeful look on her face; the MERCHANT sets his tea down with a thoughtful expression._

**MERCHANT**

What a thing it is, to have a daughter in love. She never had any interest in those who'd come courting before; there must be something about this one, to gain her attention.

_SHU HENG returns with a letter, trying not to cry. The MERCHANT reaches out to lay a hand on her shoulder._

**MERCHANT**

What is the matter?

**SHU HENG**

(voice constricted)

It's from the emperor. They—those horrible courtiers—they hit him once, and now they've stabbed him in the back. I'll probably never see him again.

(starts crying)

**MERCHANT**

(gently)

Then you must go to him at once.

**SHU HENG **

I can't leave you.

**MERCHANT **

We will be all right. We're doing better, thanks to you. He needs you more now, or the emperor would not have sent for you.

**SHU HENG **

You're my parents.

**MERCHANT **

You've spent too long looking after us, and not enough looking after yourself. I want you to be happy. Go to him.

**SHU HENG **

(straightens, dries face on sleeve)

Then I'll leave at once.

_SHU HENG exits as the lights dim; lights up on the court garden from Scene One, where the EMPEROR sits by the pond. SHU HENG enters, her clothes rumpled slightly and strands of her hair coming loose. _

**SHU HENG **

(bows)

I'm sorry for the intrusion, Your Majesty. Forgive me.

(begins to exit)

**EMPEROR **

(rises)

I had hoped you would come. I thought you might come to this garden, so I stayed to wait for you. Unfortunately I have some ill news.

**SHU HENG **

(falters, her face falling)

What might that be?

**EMPEROR **

He isn't here.

**SHU HENG **

Isn't—?

(struggles to comprehend)

You said in the letter he'd be here. I mean no offense to Your Majesty.

**EMPEROR **

That's no matter. He departed some days ago, after he learned I sent the letter. Said he wanted to see his parent's farm again. I urged him to stay; he wasn't healed enough. He's stubborn, you know, and insisted.

**SHU HENG **

I understand. Thank you.

(to self)

He meant to avoid me then.

**EMPEROR **

The farm is outside a town just to the north of here, if you look for it.

**SHU HENG **

Thank you very much.

**EMPEROR **

I very much hope, the next I see you, you'll be engaged.

**SHU HENG **

(blushes in spite of herself)

We'll see.

(to self)

Only if we live another thousand years could that be.

_SHU HENG exits, the EMPEROR looking after her. Lights dim._

**Scene Three**

An family house, evening. A withered maple tree arcs over a cracked stone bench. There is evidence of a garden plot by the house, but both are in a state of disuse, the house crumbling slightly and the garden overgrown. Shu Heng enters, searching for something or someone.

**SHU HENG**

Can this be it? It looks as though no one's lived here for years.

_Her gaze falls on two headstones by the maple, and she shivers._

**SHU HENG **

Are those—?

_Footsteps sound heavily from stage right, accompanied by the dull thud of a cane. _

**EN RUI**

(softly)

What are you doing here?

_SHU HENG runs to him and throws her arms around him; EN RUI staggers back, leaning on the cane in his right hand, and wraps his left arm around her waist. When SHU HENG releases him, she knocks the mask off, whether on purpose or not; EN RUI presses his left hand to his face. The half of his face left visible is smooth, his dark eye watching her cautiously._

**EN RUI**

Could you pick up the mask, please? I can't.

**SHU HENG**

Only if you'll show me your face.

**EN RUI**

I can't.

**SHU HENG**

Show me.

_She grabs his hand and pulls it from his face, holding it despite his attempts to free it. The other half of his face is burnt, the scar pulling at the corner of his lip and eye; there is bruising along the jaw line._

**SHU HENG**

Oh. _Oh._

**EN RUI**

Are you happy? You saw what you wanted to. Give me the mask, please.

**SHU HENG**

(still looking at his face)

Who did this to you? What happened? _Tell me_.

**EN RUI**

(leaning more heavily on the cane)

I can't stand any longer.

**SHU HENG **

Come over here.

_She guides him to the bench, where they sit side by side._

**SHU HENG**

Tell me everything.

**EN RUI **

My parents wanted for me to stay on their farm, as I was their only son, yet I wished to sing. I left to join the emperor's opera troupe—

**SHU HENG **

You did opera?

**EN RUI **

(resignedly)

That's where the mask came from.

_As he speaks, the lights go down where they sit and brighten on stage left, where a series of tableaux or scenes illustrates the story. In the first, EN RUI in stage makeup like his mask and in a brightly colored costume stands on a "stage" with other actor(s) before the EMPEROR, who looks pleased with the performance, and two GENERALS, who look bored. _

_Shift to another scene, behind the theatre, where the GENERALS discuss a rebellion; EN RUI is about to exit but stops upon hearing them, a look of shock on his face. He stops the EMPEROR to tell him about what he has heard._

_In another scene, the GENERALS are on trial before the EMPEROR and sentenced to death. EN RUI watches on in horror._

_Shift to a tableau of EN RUI's house on fire, him exiting with his scorched left hand covering the equally scorched half of his face, an assassin exiting behind the house._

_In the next tableau, EN RUI's parents stand over him in their house, him on the floor bleeding and surrounded by a broken mirror._

_Change to the EMPEROR's court, where EN RUI bows before him, wearing the mask and holding the results of the examination._

_In the final tableau, EN RUI in the mask and court robes lies on the ground, his back bleeding, with the COURTIER above him, holding a bloodied sword. Lights fade on stage left and rise on stage right, where EN RUI and SHU HENG again are sitting._

**SHU HENG **

Those scoundrels! Why did the other courtiers hate you?

**EN RUI **

I was an opera singer, and yet the emperor treated me like his son. They were jealous.

**SHU HENG **

That doesn't make it right to hit or stab someone.

**EN RUI **

There are many things that aren't right. I never thought it right to live and be ruined.

**SHU HENG **

Don't say that. You're beautiful.

_She hands him the rose, and he smiles sadly. _

**SHU HENG **

(smiles a little)

I want to stay with you, always. You can heal. We can fix the house and the garden and make it look beautiful again.

**EN RUI **

I wish that we could.

**SHU HENG **

We will.

_She leans forward and rests her hand against the scar; he puts his hand over hers, a tear tracing down his face._

**EN RUI**

You're the first one to ever touch the scar.

_SHU HENG kisses him as the lights fade out._


End file.
